Meet Lucy heart The new dragon slayer
by tyner1125
Summary: Lucy and Yuki are the famous Celesta and Star and Lucy is also the women with the scissor blade gone to see her baby sister Gina and her best friend Levy. Lucy now has adventures with her new friends. But with her descend family life haunt her or will love find a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's Pov**

Me and Yuki are right now running or if your Yuki flying in the woods trying to get away from Jason and his camera but I don't see the point I mean we wore cloaks for a if you didn't know Yuki is an exceed. She has orange fur with tiger like stripes and has a gold earring on her right ear with green eyes and a white tail tip and whiskers with a violet top and skirt with of course her cloak. Right now we'er trying to get to fairy tail, I can't wait to see my best friend Levy and my baby sister Gina but this idiot Jason doesn't know when to stop, well I can't blame him I am the famous wizard Celesta and the famous women with the scissor blade **(A/N this is not a cross over with kill la kill I just wanted her to have the weapon)** and Yuki is star but its really a pain in the ass.

10 minutes of running later...

Finally Jason gave up and now we are in the front of the fairy tail guild I can't wait to see Gina and Levy. I shrunk down my scissor blade and put it on my hip, took off my cloak along with Yuki and put them in my requpt world and kicked open the door.

"You always have to make a big appearance LuLu." Yuki said with a smirk and I smirked to this is gonna be fun.

 **Natsu's Pov**

I was fighting with Ice princess when some one kicked open the door sending it flying to the other side of the guild we all looked over to the person who kicked our door. It was a women and a exceed, she had long blond hair in a high pony tail that reached her ankles with pink faded tips and big chocolate brown eyes and pink full lips and she had a perfect curved body way better than Mira and Erza, she wore a black long sleeved crop top stopped on the top her rib cage and high waisted acid washed jeans with black stilettos and had a weird small red scissor blade on her belt still she looked hot but she could be a enemy so I decided to attack.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" I yelled but what she did surprised me. She caught my fist with out even looking and threw me back like I weighed nothing but she still kept that smirk.

"Onesan!" a voice yelled it was Gina. She had long hair the same length a Wendy it was light pink with light purple faded tips that had two small pieces of hair on each side of her head and she had big blue eyes **(Like Lucy but blue)** and a toothy smile, she had a small bust **(Like Chelia)** but was still cute, she wore a white tube top with a small pink vest and light jeans with white converse. She ran to the stranger.

"EHHHH!" The guild yelled in shock.

"Gina!" yelled the stranger as Gina jumped in her arms and rapped her legs around her waist and cried in her neck. The stranger rocked Gina and shushed her and kissed her head.

"I *hic* almost *hic* thought you were *hic* dead!" Gina said still crying.

"Do I look dead to you?" the stranger asked as she put down the 12 year old girl and whipped the tears with her thumb and ruffled her hair then she noticed everyone was staring shocked by the beautiful women.

"Oh how rude of me I'm Lucy Heart I am Gina's 19 year old big sister nice to meet all of you exspt that pink haired idiot." Lucy said with a kind smile that outclassed Mirajane's.

"Hello I'm Yuki her exceed." Yuki said with a polite bow.

"Hey I'm no idiot!" I said walking up to the girl than stopped when I felt a dark aura.

"Who gave Gina that scar." Lucy yelled she was furious she left Gina here when she was 5 to go look for her dragon Stella and left her in their care so why the hell would she have a scar on her arm.

"I did" Laxus said walking up to Lucy and stepping a little too close to her.

"She was talking shit so we fought nothing but another weakling" Laxus continued while looking in Lucy's eyes.

"Uh oh man you messed up bad." Yuki said shaking her head when Lucy's eyes turnt gold.

"Makrove Get you skinny ass out here!" Lucy yelled trying to keep her calm and wait to beat his ass.

Gramps came out of his office shaking in his pants "Oh Lucy nice seeing yo-" Gramps was cut short when Lucy scissor blade grew and she threw it on the wall the was right next to his head.

"THE FUCK DID I SAY WHEN I LEFT HER HERE, SHE GETS HURT ONE TIME ONE FUCKING TIME AND I BEAT SOMEONES ASS" she yelled than closed her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed.

"Man I really didn't want to kick someones ass but it can't be helped." Lucy continued she than walked to Mira.

"Can I get my guild stamp I would like to join the guild?" Lucy asked, Gina really want to squeal for joy but she knew better than to speak when her sister gets this way so she stayed silent along with the rest of the guild.

"Of course I'll be right back" Mira replied as she went to the back to get the stamp logo.

"Okay here you go but before I give you your stamp I have to ask two questions." Mira said when she came back from the back of the guild.

"Shoot."Lucy replied trying to stay calm for a while longer.

"Okay what is your magic and your secret that must stay in the guild" She asked.

"Oh I'm the Elemental dragons slayer I also use requipt, time arc, three layer magic, teleport-ion, oh and I'm the famous women with the scissor blade also I'm Celesta the famous mage." Lucy said scratching her neck while the guilds eyes widen.

"Oh here you go" Mira replied a little shock and put her stamp on her hand.

"Alright you me outside now, scissor blade return." Lucy declared as her bade flew into her hands and walked outside with Yuki and Gina along with me and the rest of the Guild.

 **Normal Pov**

"Okay I'm sorry if I send you to the hospital." Lucy said stand on the battle field with her arms crossed and eyes closed while the guild made made bets all saying Laxus while Makrove said Lucy.

"Oh shut up lightning dragon roar!" Laxus attacked while Lucy just stayed there call as ever, but then her golden eyes opened to a harsh glare if looks could kill Laxus would already be in hell, and she just took the attack while dust covered her.

"Well nothing but a another weakling I say" Laxus said after the attack and crossed his arms and shook his head.

"That idiot he really thinks its over." Yuki said from the crowd while Gina cheered for her sister.

"Baka didn't I say I was the Elemental dragon slayer, I control all of the elements" a voice said to Laxus, his eyes widen he turned around and saw Lucy she was in the same place and look unfazed she just stood there with her same glare not even a scratch.

"Okay I don't want to kill you with my magic so I'll go easy, Elemental dragon roar!" Lucy yelled a blue, red , green, and yellow roar hit Laxus and he was out cold.

"You Idiot you heart my sister again and I'll kill you." Lucy said over her shoulder that walking back to talk to Levy.

Everyone was shocked this girl beat Laxus and she was the older sister of the Celestial dragon slayer what more could happen am I right.

 **...**

 **This is my first fanfic so plz be nice oh and this is a NaLu story so don't ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Popmania: Thank you for supporting me but yes Lucy and Gina can both use celestal sprit magic, but Gina uses them most of the time each of the sisters have five and Yukino has the other 3 I felt that Gina should also have celestial magic so she can have more than one like Lucy even though Lucy is more powerful.**

 **...**

 **Lucy Pov**

 _"Daddy wheres mamma" a young girl with long blonde and pink hair and big brown eyes with lots of bruises asked._

 _"Shut you stupid child you killed her!" The man who was suppose to be her father said._

 _"b-b-but I don't what I did" The girl said frightened._

 _"Shut up you little brat" The man said punching her in the gut. The girl coughed up blood._

 _"Leave Lucy-Nii alone papa" a small voice said she had short pink and purple hair and big blue eyes. The girl had bruises and a black eye._

 _"You stuiped children I don't even know why Layla gave birth to you rats" The man said aiming a punch on the pink haired girl but a certain blond took the hit for her._

 _"I will not allow you to hurt Gina no more papa!" The blonde said as she took the younger child's hand, grabbed her mother's keys and made a run for it. That girl wasn't looking back never but she still loved her father she thank remembered what her mother's most famous words were "The past is not made to be forgotten but to be forgiven." she would never forget thoses words. So with that child ran for the first time in many years._

Lucy shoot out from bed covered in cold sweat and had tears streaming down her face, her pajamas stuck to her body, hair completely soaked I look over at my alarm clock, it was 12pm and today was July 7th _'why am I not surprised'_ I thought the reason I had that dream is because today is the day Stella disappeared and mom died and the day Hiro disappeared forever, I hope Gina's alright cause I'm not.

I got out of my bed a looked a Yuki she still asleep _'thank god'._ I took a cold shower put on some lip gloss and mascara I then walked out to my room to get dressed. I wore a cropped black sweat shirt that stopped at my belly button with shorts and ripped fish net stocking under them and combat boots, I brush my hair and left it out for today. I picked up Yuki and walked to the guild all I hope is Gina is better than me.

 **Gina's Pov**

Today wasn't my favorite day today was the day mom died but it would be harder on Lucy-Nii because she had a dragon but I had a Lacurma placed in me and today is also the day the love of her life vanished in thin air. I really hope she's okay because I'm fine but she's not thats for sure. Right now I was at the bar talking to Wendy when Lucy came in she sat down at the bar and greeted me but I saw the way her hair was still wet and her eyes were red. I also saw the look of worry on Yuki's face.

"Mira can I have a beer." Lucy asked normally I would have scolded her on drinking but a lot of things happen today.

"Sure but I didn't know you drink." Mira replied handing Lucy a mug.

"I don't but today's a speacil day I guess." she replied drinking a big mug of beer. Then Happy came over and started pulling on Lucy's hair.

" Lucy why is your hair so long." Happy said still tugging on it the flew a way. Then Lissana came over I never liked her she was always so rude. She probably doesn't like Lucy because she was close to Natsu and it was pretty obvouse that Lissana had huge crush on Natsu but he always rejected her.

"Yeah why is it so long Lucy." Lissana said tugging on it hard while Mira was too busy to see her.

"Stop." I said but she wouldn't listen.

"You know what Lucy I better your nothing but a slut a big fat dumbass slut." Lissana said pushing her over the edge pulling on her harder.

"THATS IT" Lucy yelled getting everyones attiation, Lucy grew her blade and cut off a large amount of hair letting it fall into Lissana's hands, Her hair was now waist length but it still had that faded pink tips.

"I"VE HAD ENOUGH LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, AND WHAT THE HELL I'M A SLUT I'M A FUCKING VIRGAN DO YOU KNOW THE SHIT I WENT THREW TO GET HERE TODAY DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME NO LET ME TELL YOU MY MOM DIED, MY DRAGON DISAPPEARED AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE VANISHED SO YOU NOW WHAT GO FUCK YOUR SELF CAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT AND BY THE WAY KEEP THE HAIR!" Lucy yelled at Lissana who was in shock, Lucy than ran out the guild with tears streaming down her face. Okay now I'm pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL LISSANA SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU GOD YOUR SUCH A...A...BITCH!" I covered my mouth I've never used such bad lauguge before. I ran out the guild door with team Natsu behind me.

"I know where Lucy is follow me." We ran to my mom's and Hiro's grave stones even if we don't know if he's dead or not we still made a grave just in case. Lucy was there crying, hugging Hiro's grave stone like her life depended on it we walked over and watched as she talked to their graves.

"Hey Hiro remember when you said you would be the father of our children, and when you proposed and said I love you." she said softly.

"I missed you ya know are you gonna come back , if you do I'll try to wait as long as I can." she spoke again.

"Lucy are you okay" I said softly while I walked up to her and she rapped her arms around me and picked me up while I cried in her neck.

"I'll be fine you okay." she asked.

I nodded " Yeah we'll be fine, now lets go home." she nodded and we walked back t the others and Lucy got surprised but Natsu with a huge bear hug.

"You'll be okay I promise." He whispered in the crook of her neck, Lucy closed her eyes and returned the hug.

"Arigoto Natsu"

 **...**

 **I don't Lissana she'll be better advetally I might post tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3 phantom lord part 1

**Lucy's Pov**

I a lot of things have happened since I Joined the guild. Lissana apologized she said she loved Natsu for a long time and decided to let him be happy with whoever he chose, Grey had a battle with Lyon at this weird island and that was the time I decided to use my keys. I have Aquarius, Capricorn, Virgo and Gemini I got Gemini from some crazy white haired chick who was using them as shields and not friends when I was 12 and Gina has Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Taurus, and I just got her Sagittarius. So now me and Team Natsu are walking back to the guild, I left Yuki and Mira in charge of Gina much to her protest.

"So Lucy have you found a place to stay at yet." Erza asked me while draging and frustrated Grey while I had a knocked out Natsu on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm staying at Gina's room at fairy hills till get my own." I replied.

"Lucy did you use all your power with Laxus?"

"No I were limiters to keep my magic in check so fighting Laxus was at 20% but if I lose control all hell will happen but I still am impressed by your magic Erza it is quite beautiful".

" Where do you keep them all I don't see any, oh and thank you but I think Grey's is much more beautiful than mine." She as she looked over her shoulder and softly smiled and the now sleeping man she was dragging.

"I sew them in my clothes they'er so uncomtherbule ."

"I guess so much more mine than mine ice magic." I continued she nodded and be continued our way to the guild. I when I got there my eyes widen I was pissed not normally pissed but pissed off. The guild was destroyed. But then my mind went blank.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS GINA!" I'm gonna kill someone and its gonna be slow and pain full worse if they hurt Gina. Mira came up to me.

"Lucy calm down she was home at the time asleep I was with her the whole time I promise" She put her hands over my shaking ones and I slowly calmed down.

"Okay can I see her?" I asked slowly still shaking in worry.

She nodded "Sure come this way." she took my hand and guided me to Gina who was talking to Yuki with a toothy grin on her face, sitting down on the ground outside of the guild.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her"Gina you okay anyone I need to kill." she looked up slowly and her grin grew.

"Lucy your back how was your mission how was it." I pulled a way and stood up.

I giggled then got serous "It was fine, but do you know who did this?" I asked the little celestal dragon slayer.

"It was Phantom Lord." A voice said I turned around it was Natsu he looked furious like someone lit a fire under his butt.

"I'm pretty sure it was black steal Gajeel he's an Iron dragon slayer."

"Ooo another dragon slayer maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine." I said as I turned my hand to an Iron dragon club then turning it back.

"Alright I think each of us should get some sleep." Erza said.

"Sure lets go." I said and started walking with Erza, Yuki, and Gina also Plue to fairy hills while everyone else went home.

"Lucy-Nii" A voice said shaking my shoulders waking me up from my sleep. I sat up from bed and looked over and saw it was Gina she had on plue pajamas and her hair was in a pony tail while I was here in a bra and panites with little stars on them and my hair looking like Natsu at an all you can eat bufaie of course she as unfazed she was my sister after all.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah sure." I scooted over and patted the space next to me, she climbed in and we talked for a while than slowly fell asleep.

This morning I felt really warm not the uncomtherbule warm but the soothing warm I pulled the pillow closer to my face.

"My god she still is a heavy sleeper." A voice said snickering while another giggled. The pillow wrapped its arms around sense when do pillows have. I gave out a siff and think _'who's fucking sent is this'_ I open my eyes to see onyx, I sighed at sat up and looked at Natsu.

"Ice dragon's Iron fist." I said plainly while punching him out of the widow along with Happy. I looked at the door and saw Yuki and Gina they were on the floor laughing their butts off. I sighed again threw them over my shoulders and on the couch. I walked back in my room I did my normal routine shower,make up, and for to day I wore a white tube top with a black leather jacket along with black ripped jeans and combat boots with 2 daggers on both sides of my jeans. I walked back to the living room and handed Gina my keys, she looked confused.

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"In case Phantom attacks and I'm not with with you oh and you need some extra help plus Aquarius owns me a favor so get to use them this once."

"Thanks lets get going." She got up and we walked to the guild while we were walking I saw a lot of commotion near a tree I also saw Team Natsu there to we walked and pushed are way through the crowd when we got through I was shocked at what I saw it was Levy, Jet, and Droy hanging on a tree by metal bars and they all hag the tree with the phantom guild mark on their stomachs. I made a desion I'm gonna kill Black Steel Gajeel. I let out a real dragon roar I was in pain my best friend was hurt hanging form a tree while I was gone. I took out my daggers and flung them at the metal bars cutting all of them down then I flung my self to catch Levy not even caring about Jet and Droy. My best friend was in my hands not looking at me with her brown eyes, me and Levy grew up together before I left she was my second sister. I slowly put her down and stood up yo see Erza glaring at the ground, Natsu's body was on fire, Gray looking shocked along with the rest of the guild, and Gina had tears spilling down from her face while Yuki tried to comfort her. I felt pebbles rise to my finger tips as my nails dug into my palm in rage, anger, and sadness. Master then walked over and told all of us that this is war on phantom.

It was later on tonight when me and Gina along with Yuki were walking home after visiting Levy in the infirmary.

"Sis can you tell me a bit more about mom?" Gina asked.

"Wh-." I was cut off when I heard voices in the bushes. I picked Gina up like a toddler straddling her in my arms and made a run for it knowing that I ran faster with Yuki trying to catch up.

When we made it back home I unlocked the door. I saw team Natsu already there I sighed it was gonna be a long night.

 **Morning**

That morning I woke up to the sound of team Natsu. I did my usual routine and put on a black loose cropped tank top with high waisted shorts and high tops and I attached my scissor blade to my belt hop and braided my hair to the side and put on red lipstick. I walked out and saw Grey and Natsu fighting with Erza eating cake and Gina and Yuki talking most likely waiting for me to make breakfast. I made breakfast and we headed to the guild while I had Yuki in my arms. Later on I decided to go on a hour long job request as Celesta and star.

 _To be_ _continued..._


End file.
